


Connected: Now and Always

by TotallyRadioactive15



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Nottingham was distroyed, Robin and Guy didn't die, Romance, Slighty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin plucks up the nerve to ask Guy a serious Question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connected: Now and Always

Robin toyed with the ring he was holding in his hand. He had got it made specially from someone he knew in Clun, he had avoided most of the awkward questions about the style of the ring and the recipient but in the end he was pretty sure the man knew who this ring was for. 

He had wanted something simple but stunning and different, his first thought was a wooden ring but after looking at a few he changed his mind he didn't think it would look right.   
In the end he decided on a silver band ring with a rustic copper band running through the centre of the outside of the ring. and in the inside he had wanted a bow and arrow engraved and the letter R next to it.

After passing over a substantial about of gold he had the finished product, He now hoped his plan would work and question answered. 

He walked into Lockley manor and looked around for his love. No sign. 

'Guy!;' he cried out leaning against the wooden table, ring still in the palm of his hand. 

They had been seeing each other for a while now, even before the destruction of Nottingham there had been soft touches and long stares.   
After Nottingham came crashing down almost killing them both, they had realised that life was too short and got together. 

Robin didn't care that some thought it was wrong, the gang had learnt to accept his decision and now they where no longer leaving in the forest they could be together in private.   
Robin knew he had made the right decision and Guy walking down the stairs of there home now just confirmed it. 

Guy continued to walk down the stairs looking straight into Robins eyes. 

'What's wrong?' he asked as he approached looking very serious.   
'Darling what's wrong?' he asked again stepping closer. 

Robin stood up straight 'For all the time he could get nervous' he thought

'Guy.... I er...' He started, and then paused. 'Man up' he said to himself, he then bent down on one knee and opened his palm 

'Guy will you marry me?' he asked 'I know it would not be a proper marriage in the eyes of god but I want to be with you for the rest of my life and I'd be honoured if you would wear my ring because I love you... So Much' Robin finished and looked up at Guy. 

Guy smiled such a sweet smile and picked up the ring from Robins hand. He examined the outside and the inside and saw the markings. He felt like he heart was going to burst out of his chest and pushed the ring on his ring finger he then pulled Robin up off of the floor and into his arms. 

Robin hugged Guy tightly never wanting to let go.

'Yes... I'll wear your ring' Guy whispered into Robins ear before softly taking his lip in his and kissing him, 'And I'll be your husband even if its just for our own benefit Darling' he whispered again before continuing kissing his lovers soft lips, 

Pulling away after gently kissing each other for a few minutes Robin admired the ring now firmly on Guys finger, he then looked back at his lover.

'I want to get you a ring... the same if that's okay?' Guy asked suddenly after Seeing robin gazing at his new ring. He felt like if they where going to be one they should have matching rings. 

'Are you sure? I wanted you to have something different?' Robin asked 

'I want to be with you.. I want people to know we are together I want you to have something symbolizing me on you always like I now have of you' Guy said honestly

Robin felt a few tears roll down his cheek and Guy pulled him into his arms once more, rubbing up and down his back soothing his younger lover.

'I Love you' Guy whispered still holding his lover tight against his chest. 

 

They went to bed shortly afterwards, slowly and quietly making love to one and other. 

In the morning Robin took Guy to the man he had seen in Clun. If the man hadn't guessed about the ring before he defiantly knew now. 

Guy bought Robin the same ring but asked for a different engraving. He finally decided on the Gisborne coat of arms, thanks to a suggestion from Robin and a G next to it. 

Guy slid the ring on Robins finger immediately after leaving Clun and walking back to Lockley.

So it might not have been official but in there hearts they where joined.

Connected to each other for now and always.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used all rights go to the BBC 
> 
> Below is the ring used for inspiration: 
> 
> http://www.ringtoperfection.com/wp-content/uploads/Silver-Copper-Mens-Wedding-Band.jpg?8fdedc


End file.
